


Out of Time - Songs about the Environment

by huntress1013



Category: Cosmos - Carl Sagan
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Climate Change, Environment, Environmentalism, Extinction, Gen, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: This mix features a lot of songs which are about the environment from the get-go or can be interpreted as such. It features songs from Bob Dylan, Sia, Davie Bowie and more (I also used the Dune version of "Here Comes The Flood" instead of the original by Peter Gabriel - not just to bring the women quota up but also because it is a gorgeous and haunting rendition of the song). We have run out of time and we really need to act. All current "efforts" are much too weak and none will truly help to bring down the temperature. We are currently still very much on the trajectory heading towards a 4°C average increase in the next 80 years.
Kudos: 1





	Out of Time - Songs about the Environment

[ ](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/out-of-time-climate-change/)

Out of Time (on Mixcloud)

Tracklisting  
1\. The Pixies - Monkey Gone to Heaven  
2\. Bob Dylan - A Hard Rain's A-Gonna Fall  
3\. Marvin Gaye - Mercy Mercy Me (The Ecology)  
4\. Randy Newman - Burn On  
5\. David Bowie - Time Will Crawl  
6\. Sia - One Candle  
7\. MIKA - Last Party  
8\. Dune - Here Comes The Flood  
9\. Sia - Out There  
10\. Carl Sagan - Pale Blue Dot (from "Cosmos")

Thank you for listening.


End file.
